


The Island-Dream

by bridg the squid (mydetheturk)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/bridg%20the%20squid
Summary: Omri Bokhoum was stuck on a mountain-island and did not know why.





	The Island-Dream

The world was pretty, though there wasn’t much there. Omri was on a small island surrounded by fog or clouds or something that he couldn’t clearly identify that had pillars going up through them and on endlessly through the sky. A small field of blue flowers dominated nearly half of the tiny landmass, and Omri was loath to harm them.

They were doing nothing but grow, no matter how they twisted their large blooms to follow him around.

Something always felt unsettled about the island, like it wasn’t quite permanent. There was a small house, a little twisting path through a truly unsettling number of headstones, and a doll, seated upon a small platform beside the stairs. A small fountain was in a tiny alcove behind her, and the first thing Omri could recall doing when he had arrived was wander around the island – or maybe it was a mountain top? – and try to get out.

It turned out that there _was_ no leaving. None that Omri could find anyway.

Which, if he was being honest with himself, he wasn’t sure that was even his name. He’d found journals – many of them, all with the same two words written in clear script on the first page.

_Omri Bokhoum_

The two words – a name, really – were written in a deliberate hand, and Omri felt, for some reason, that it was his own. The writings felt familiar, as Omri read through the journals, even though he couldn’t remember writing them.

Were they his? If so, when had he had the time to write so much?

How did his clawed hands hold writing utensils?

Why did he have feathers?

Nothing made sense, and Omri drove himself to distraction trying to figure out something, anything that might make sense. Circling the little island didn’t help either, and neither did trying to fly – he couldn’t get more than a few yards before a feeling like being collared and tugged back and Omri hated the feeling, even if he couldn’t see anything through the thick cloud cover.

Even his dreams didn’t help. Two people featured prominently – another Aven that Omri felt calmer, glad to know, and a young cat-girl, whom Omri had the distinct feeling that he failed.

Their names kept slipping from his mind, however, and Omri tried searching through the journals, only to find that names, other than his, were mostly scratched out. Some places – a town called Innsmouth, somewhere simply labelled “The Lot,” and other such things were left alone.

Omri simply could not remember people. Some of his memories were fuzzier than other, but most of them were simply gone.

He had the journals to read and the doll to talk to, so Omri wasn’t completely left without options. But there were times when he simply could not remember what he was doing. It was always accompanied by a faint feeling of something in his feathers, like something was moving around in them that he couldn’t get rid of no matter how much he preened.

Omri didn’t, _couldn’t_ , know how long he was there, not truly. There was little difference between day and night, and when Omri felt up to it, he tried to leave. Something in him sparked though it didn’t seem to make a difference to the unending fog. He couldn’t leave, couldn’t even explore if he wanted to.

The island in the fog was himself, the doll, and the field of flowers.

And Omri couldn’t seem to do anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a universe developed with a couple of friends.  
> Hit me up [at my tumblr](http://mydetheturk.tumblr.com) for more information. I love answering questions about my OCs and about the various universes they inhabit.


End file.
